Lizard Shaman
Lizard Shamans are level 6 creatures that look similar to Lizard Men. Lizard Shamans are considered magical creatures as they can cast Weaken, Poison, Explosion and Disorient. However, they also have a melee attack. If possible, when a Shaman sees a player, they will move to any location that is two tiles away from the player. It does so because their melee attack can be used from two tiles away, much like a Sea Serpent's bite. Therefore, a Shaman can still attack a player that is on water that is adjacent to land. However, a Shaman can and will cast spells on a player as long as they are in sight, even if they aren't two tiles away. When a Shaman casts a spell, its sickle is raised in the air twice. When a Shaman uses its melee attack, its sickle is raised in the air once. Lizard Shamans have surprisingly poor Resisting Magic, unlike all of the other magical creatures. In fact, their Resisting Magic ability is less than that of the Lizard Men. An adept wizard can vanquish a shaman with just 3 Lightning Bolts. Shamans are only occasionally found within the Lizard Fort and around the surrounding Lizard Island. Two Shamans also reside within the Tunnel between Lizard Island and the Rock Maze. They are known to drop Gold, Bolts, Leather Hides and Golden Scales (rarely). Tips & Tricks Players may find it a good idea to train their Resisting Magic skill on Lizard Shamans, as they are weak compared to the higher-level magic creatures, and are more easily found than Pixies. When doing so, it is a good idea to lure the Shaman(s) to the coast, to provide an escape route should anything go wrong. One must be careful when luring Shamans, as they can Disorient a player. Furthermore, Shamans use their Poison spell with frequency, and a player must constantly keep their wits about them to survive. Bringing a full set of Lesser Detoxify Potions may also be a good idea. In group hunts inside the Fort itself, the player(s) that lure lizards from the depths of the fort need to be very careful. If a Shaman disorients said player(s) deep inside the fort, it could spell disaster. If this happens, it is best to unequip and drink healing Potions until the effect of the spell wears off. Some also find it helpful to wear a Robe of Resistance when luring inside the fort, so that if one is disoriented, the effect will wear off quicker. Lore In the Sleeping Moon of Year 437, Jubal, a powerful Lizard Man who became skilled in the ways of human magic, taught a battalion of lizards some of his magic, thus creating the first Lizard Shamans as we know them today. The Shamans first made their appearance inside Jubal's Grotto on the day that Jubal was killed. Since then, their numbers have grown and they moved in to reside with their scaly bretheren on Lizard Island. Later in that moon, a large group of Shamans accompanied the Shaman Chief in a quest to gain revenge on the humans for the death of their mentor, Jubal. The Shamans were killed, but the Shaman Chief survived the battle and still lives to this day. Category:Creature